Falling Into FMA Brotherhood
by TurtlePornYolo
Summary: "You're not actually gonna believe this psychopath?" Something strange in your neighborhood, who you gonna call? SHERLOCK HOLMES or so she likes to call herself that. "No, I'm a high functioning sociopath, do your research!" With her observation skills, she can get away with anything. "I'm Psychic," Even if it means faking it. Who knew falling into another reality would be so hard.
1. Dragged by fate Ch1

"Fuck you, the ending was genius!" a female voice interrupted the other from finishing his sentence.

"Bullshit, half of it made no fucking sense! in fact, the first season was shit!" a male voice countered the other's argument. Silence fell over the room.

The brunette clenched her jaw and spoke through her gritted teeth, "take that back you little shit."

"It's my opinion,"

"Well frankly my opinion is that your opinion is shit!" she launched at him with full force, sending a lame kick through the air, landing against his face. A crack was heard.

Oh shit.

Blood streamed from his nose endlessly. To put it in comparison, it was like a water tap turned to its full content. Well, more of an exaggeration but you get the image. The ends of his fingers instinctively met with the wet substance above his lip. "I'm bleeding," he muttered under his breath. It was more of a question rather than a statement. Then realization hit him, he was bleeding. He had a slight fear of blood but in an odd way. Observing blood pouring out of others was typically fine for the male unless he was the one doing the bleeding, then that was a different story.

Now you may be questioning what exactly were the two arguing over that could have lead to this? Well, that's simple really for a typical Fangirl or a Fanboy to understand. But before we get there, one must understand what exactly is a fan, the fandom ways.

 ** _Fan-girl/boy:_** _an_ _obsessive_ _fan (Usually of movies, comics, science fiction, etc...)_

Now that we've gotten past that derogatory definition, you now have access to the holy grail of knowledge. Of course like the usual fans they were, the duo were debating over an anime very known among Otakus' across the globe, Fullmetal Alchemist.

"I'm gonna get my ass whooped," Serah whispered mostly to herself, ignoring the poor soul close to passing out. The only thing that was on her mind was how a very overprotective mom she knew would react to this situation.

"Jesus, I'm dying here and that's all you care about!?"

"Stop being a pussy and suck it up!" she spat in return and threw a tissue box in his direction. The box knocking his head backwards didn't necessarily helped the situation. Soon, two rolls of tissue blocked the entrance of his nostrils, preventing any more blood from pouring.

"I can't believe you actually resorted to violence over this," Joseph stated plainly in disbelief.

A sigh left the other female and she folded her arms, leaning all her weight against the empty wall, "well, I can't believe you'd actually still be surprised since you've known me... how long?"

He rolled his eyes in return and answered with a groan, "basically my entire existence on earth, god help me!" She glared at his direction and motioned a slicing formation against her neck with her index finger.

"Say another word and I'll kindly do the honors of sending you to him," she threatened bluntly to her sibling. In the eyes of an outsider, it certainly wouldn't sound like playful fighting but between the two, it was casual talk, an everyday thing. First, it would start off with light conversing of a mutual liking, then disagreements which usually ended up with another world war. It was an activity that happened almost everyday. Of course, nothing typically new for the duo.

Joseph muttered under his breath which was barely audible for the ear. The next thing they knew, another debate broke out.

"You barely watched all the episodes! the only thing you fucking watched was brotherhood!"

"That's how shit the first season was!"

"You're not even a fan," and there she goes, pulling out the final blow of the argument. He narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. She pulled out a card she knew would pluck his chords.

He narrowed his eyes at her viciously, "wanna bet?" The brunette couldn't help but also narrow her eyes into slits, based on the way he reacted. Nothing good came from the male when he was provoked. However, she wasn't going to back down just on that fact alone. Like the rebellious child she was, it was her nature to prove she was superior over others who dared to challenge her.

"As long as you don't back down," she answered with a smirk curving on to her plum lips. This only agitate him more.

"Human transmutation circle!" and before she could react, the older sibling threw a crayon at her direction. She dropped the media and cursed under her breath as she noticed he had a head start, already drawing on the wall?! Was he that lazy to pull out a piece of paper? No, he was eager to win against her. Her nostrils flared instantly and she began to scribble a large circle on the wall. The female could care less whether it was perfect or not. As long as it had all the necessary symbols then she was plenty satisfied. She pathetically had a lot of time on her hands to memorize the circle and it's symbolism. _Hardcore fan much? Nah, she was just dedicated._

A grin spread on her lips, she had completed the circle. Like the pretentious basterd Serah was, she proceeded to doing Edward's signature. She clapped her hands together and pressed her palms against the wall. When she looked over her shoulder, she had noticed they were both in sync. Completing the circle at the same time and adding the signature for fun's sake.

A light emitted from the poorly drawn transmutation circle, sending a bewildered look between the duo. The only thing that left their stunned state was a few words that would strongly be frowned upon by a very well known Mom.

"What. The. Fuck?"

Before they could react, a shape appeared within the transmutation circle, an eye. The two froze in their place, staring at the large eye that rested its gaze on them. Multiple tendrils absent of any color reached out towards them. Joesph had reacted quickly and pulled the half paralyzed brunette from the room. Before they could distant themselves any further, the small hands managed to grab them, dissolving them of their light touch.

What?

A pained scream left Serah as she fell to the floor, left with nothing below her torso. A pool of blood bathed her skin and clothes in a sickly sight. Iron dizzied her sense of smell. How was this possible? Her eyes desperately searched and landed on her brother. Serah dragged what was left of her body with restrained crys. She felt her inner organs leak and drag across the cold floor with every struggle and pull. A grunt vibrated through her throat as she reached out with trembling fingers. Before her skin can brush against the ends of his finger tips, they passed right through disintegrated dust. She barely touched him. Her eyes widened in horror, left with grasping black hands ready to consume her. "JOSEPH!" what kind of sick dream was this? The brunette refused to believe the situation no matter how much pain she was in.

This was not what they had expected to happen from playful rivalry. Little did they know they had summoned a gate from hell, from somewhere far from their comprehension.

She hoped it was all just a bad nightmare.

(Welcome my fellow alchemists to the world of fma crack. This is not your typical Fangirl transported in a parallel universe. In fact, it's far from that Mary Sue bullshit. Be warned, lots of explaining will be happening in the next chapters. Sayonara my lovely wasabi sniffers!)


	2. Eye of god Ch2

Everything was an empty page. There was nothing but blank space that surrounded her. She was unsure of how much time had passed or how long she had been walking. The only thing she knew for sure was... well, she was pretty much damned. The young brunette wasn't sure either if she was dead or simply in a dream state. Perhaps she was lucid dreaming, as it seemed to be the only logical explanation she could pull out without making her sound like a crack head. Serah felt emptiness, almost as if she was missing something important. She shrugged the though off and continued her stride.

It was quiet, eerily silent to the point where she had expected multiple times a creature to pop out from behind her. The mere thought brought the hairs on her neck to rise involuntarily. Everything was just so bizarre. A sigh parted Serah's chapped lips. Damn, this was one shit dream. Who in their right mind would want to dream of... well, absence of any color? It then occurred to her there was the blind. To make things even _better_ , she felt like a _dick_.

Maybe it was god's work, a curse or some shit because he knew that she would target the blind by reading into the future, thus punishing her with blankness. The brunette nodded thoughtfully of the theory.

...

She mentally slapped herself for coming up with a handful of ridiculous scenarios that **didn't** made sense and frankly, would _never_ come true.

 _Wait_

That was basically the only thing Serah did to pass time in class. Not only did she felt like a dick, but she had also unconsciously insulted herself. A thin line formed between her lips as realization hit her. This place was definitely fucking her up in the head.

 _Fuck it_.

Serah dropped her weight and plopped herself comfortably on the ground. She was going to wait this out until something came out or until she woke up. If she waited longer, something was bound to happen... right?

A defeated cry left her throat as she threw her back against the solid ground. Staring at nothing was all she was capable at he moment. _Wait a second_ \- she reached out and pinched herself. Nope, she was doomed. Either god had severed her ability to wake up or she was in a **_cursed dream_**. Yep, a totally logical explanation.

When she first decided to find a way out, she had expected there to be a wall, an ending of some sort. Unfortunately, there was nothing- no pun intended. The setting was messing with her mentally.

 _What was that?_

The brunette rised to her feet and squinted her eyes, it was a shape of some sort. She began to walk towards it with suspicion. She couldn't recognize it's shape from a distance, but to hell with that! It was something, something that wasn't just white and she was not going to throw that opportunity away. Serah slowly accelerated her speed to then suddenly breaking into a sprint.

...

She rested her gaze in front of her. It was... a gate? The brunette stopped without helping but glide her fingers over the engravings. The details, the mural was strikingly familiar to something she had seen before but she couldn't place it. She had recognized the images to be branches. Each fine line connecting to foreign writings and symbols she wasn't familiar with. Why was this even here?

 _ **"You're not even a fan!"**_

 ** _..._**

 _ **"Wanna bet?"**_

Memories of her last activity reoccurred in her mind. The gate had struck a chord in her. Serah stared distantly in shock. _The transmutation circle had actually worked_. She stared distantly in shock, but how? Wasn't alchemy just a myth? Nothing but a mere creation of humans lusting over the thought of conversion of lead into gold? Heck, the periodic table basically defeated the theory of alchemy alone, replacing it as whole.

It was impossible, it couldn't be possible. All past attempts of alchemy were unsuccessful. Of course, with the modern technology today, the deconstruction of an element and reconstructing it into a whole other element was definitely possible. Modern physicist were able to transmute lead into gold successfully. However, the cost of the conversion process out weighted the value of the gold produced. Thus, crushing the purpose of the conversion. It was impossible and that was all to it. She wasn't going to have a change of mind based on an unreliable source of memory that could be an illusion or possibly a dream. She needed more than proof.

 _The eye_

 _The ethereal reaching limbs_

It suddenly became hard to breath. It was painful. She felt the pounding against her skull close to shattering. The brunette clutched her temple in pain. Beads of sweat crept down her neck. Was it always this hot? She leaned her weight against the gate with ragged breaths. The pool of blood crossed her mind. Her stomach turned and she instantly covered her mouth with utter disgust. She felt the rise of acid in her throat and collapsed to the ground. The brunette puked of the vividness of it all. It was so surreal.

 _ **"JOSEPH!"**_

Her eyes widened of the last memory flashing before her, where was he? Where was her brother? She searched desperately with her eyes and spun around in her heels. No, this was not happening. Where the fuck was he? She screamed his name multiple times, hoping for a reply, anything! But there was no answer, only but silence was met. How was this shit happening? Serah clenched her jaw and placed her anger at the gate, "Fuck!" she punched the solid form accompanied with a few curses until her knuckles were sore. She fell to her knees with exhaustion.

She slapped her temples multiple times, hoping to leave this nightmare. "Wake up!" she cried until breaking down into streams of tears.

...

"Well, I had my fun. Watching you lost its entertainment."

Her body became stiff. Slowly Serah turned her gaze to the owner of the voice. She froze in her place, staring with dried swollen eyed. It was... blank, but she could definitely see the figure sitting across from her.

Impossible...

"Go on. You're dying for answers, so why not ask?" It had distracted her from her thoughts with a slight amused expression. That was ironic as it had no face. That reminded her, maybe he was Slenderman. She punched her thoughts away and tried to avoid useless thinking. Well, easier said than done.

She opened her mouth but was silent, still hesitant if she should give in to the offer. She narrowed her hazel orbs at it, unsure if she should ask as suspicion oozed from her being. "Don't worry, I wont bite."

She swallowed a lump down her throat and finally asked, "Is this real?" Her question certainly brought a reaction from her host.

"Why isn't this refreshing? Others often tend to ask who or what exactly am I? Although, I cannot verify to you that this very moment is in fact, real."

"Cut the crap," She retorted bluntly. She knew bullshit when it was there. She wasn't going to get played. It then occurred to her that the situation had a striking resemblance to a scene in Fullmetal she knew very well. She shook the thought away, this is just a dream, _nothing more_. Wishful thinking, work your magic!

A light chuckle left the creature from across her, "Well, there is one thing." The ground beneath her suddenly began to rumble. She lifted herself from the ground trying to stay balanced and landed her gaze on the gate behind her. It was opening? She took a glimpse of the inside and noticed multiple limbs making their way towards her direction. Her eyes widened in return and reacted like any other human would in an alerted situation, run.

She felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins, warning her to not stop. Serah twisted her heal and ran for the other direction before anything could reach her, barely running past the creature before she felt a tugging of her clothes. She felt a grasp on her leg and lost her balance, slipping harshly on the ground and knocking her head against it. She felt the trickle of blood running against her forehead.

"Damn it!" She kicked the tendril without mercy and struggled to dig her nails into the solid ground. If they wanted her, she was not going down without a damn fight. The brunette tugged and pulled from the limbs that wrapped tightly across her, knocking the air from her lungs. Her weight was lifted from the ground as a rasped curse left her throat.

She was mortified, angry! She desperately tried to grab onto something, anything for gods sake! She turned her gaze to the seated creature and sent a pleaded gaze to its way. She reached out hopelessly, knowing that it wouldn't do anything.

 _The last thing she saw was a grin stretched from ear to ear before darkness consumed her._

 _ **Fucking basterd.**_

(Well this chapter is short but I do like the imagery. Don't worry, some action will take place in the next chapter, hopefully. There will be lots of explaining as to the meaning of her gate and the success of the circle as alchemy is impossible on earth. Sayonara my Wasabi sniffers!)


	3. Truth Ch3

It was unbearable. It was as if all the knowledge the world had to offer was shoved down her throat all at once. Images, transcripts, formulas, you name it. All of it danced across her vision to then pouring tremendously into her memory. The agony was unbearable. It was simply torture. She wanted to run, move, or at least freaking do something! Now that she thought about it, she was technically being brain raped.

For the love of god, now was not the time for stupid thoughts.

The only thing her body was capable of was sending a piercing cry through the air as she stood paralysed. To hell with gaining knowledge. She would rather die a million times than go through the same process again. Why did that dumbass had to make the process towards gaining knowledge so painful? Why couldn't it just shove a USB drive up her ass and let her evolve into a superior Pokémon? The brunette was moments away into breaking down mentally, into breaking down physically.

Before her body could even respond to her desire to sleep eternally, she was returned to a familiar setting. Blankness. Serah gave into her buckling knees and collapsed against the ground breathless. Her vision was a haze and it slowly returned to a clear state. The information tired her body in a way she had never felt before. It was worse than the aching she got after a shit workout.

She rised from the ground and rested her gaze at the gate she once was afraid of moments ago. All questions that once clogged her mind were long gone, drained away. Everything seemed clear. Everything seemed different.

The gate was different?

A crow's foot shifted between her brows as she gazed longer at the gate. It was nothing but simplicity when she had arrived but after seeing the truth... the roots had grown complicated. Intertwining with each other in twists and turns.

Oh

It was an embodiment of the knowledge her mind had gathered over the course of the years to now. Seeing as she had broken the taboo, naturally the tree had grown a few roots. Damn, she wouldn't have deduced that easily with her past knowledge.

Fuck

The brunette had insulted herself again. She needed to stop doing that or else her ego would deflate to the size of Edward's height. With little suppression, a cackle left her throat before she realized she must have looked pretty damn deranged standing there.

"Does that answer your question?" a familiar voice penetrated the air. A squeak left her as she clutched her chest.

That mother fucker

"But not my next one," she answered with her godly sass skills. Although the creature was practically featureless, she had imagined it to raise an eyebrow or two. If it had balls, she would fucking rip that shit faster than a whore finding its prey. She swear that dude was a freaking sadist.

"And what may that be?" it questioned patiently as it shifted its weight on the hard surface. Serah didn't understood how she had not realized earlier of a striking resemblance there was with the current setting she was in. How high did you had to fucking be to not realize that? The brunette was in total denial mode to accept any of this. Everything looked identical to a certain show she was quite well informed of, Fullmetal Alchemist. The gate, the shapeless creature, the eye, it was all beginning to make sense and she didn't like it.

"How the hell are you real? you're just a character from fiction, so how is it that you're..." Serah trailed without continuing any further, hoping it understood what she had meant.

The brunette hadn't noticed earlier as she was in no state to think properly but, the creature across her took the appearance of a female rather than a boy she was so use to seeing on screen. Maybe it was a reflection of her? It then crossed her mind of a line it often said to guests who had the honour of playing god and performed human transmutation.

It was the universe, god, everything, it was her. With little pondering, she presumed from past memory that it tended to take on the appearance of whomever entered its domain. Truth was a senile guy, or her... or thing... god damn it.

"I gather you're talking about Fullmetal Alchemist, correct?" It asked with a twisted smile.

She had given him one of the most "you're a fucking genius, son" look. It was one of her many specialities.

It shifted itself again and rested an arm on the point of it's knee. "Why you offend me. I assure you that I am plenty real," it clarified with fake offence and continued, "I am in front of you, am I not?"

She pondered on its question and stood silent, not knowing how to answer. How the fuck do you answer a question like that? Was she suppose to answer literally or?...

A sigh was heard and it had noticed her unwillingness to reply, "where do you think I come from then?"

"Uh..." she paused, chewing on her bottom lip and searched inside that brain of hers.

'Think damn it, think! work your Jimmy Neutron gears.'

"An anime... the author's imagination," It was more of a question rather than a statement. Where else would it have come from? Her ass? And then she just had to imagine herself giving birth to a dictionary. She mentally applauded herself for being one of the most shits of all shits living on the face of earth. Father must have been so proud of her.

A laugh crushed the heavy atmosphere in mere seconds, "You know, foolish thinking will get you killed someday."

'You little shit.'

She furrowed her brow with anger heating her face, not understanding what it meant. "These are facts, dipshit!" Serah retorted in offense. The brunette discarded it's last statement, too occupied with the conversation to even consider it's words.

"Don't be absurd! Nothing purely comes from the mind without inspiration," It declared, slowly losing its patience. "Have you forgotten? I am the world, the universe, I am God! I am the Truth you humans so desperately seek and yet you have the audacity to deny my existence?"

Fuck no, it wasn't possible.

"But it is," it confirmed, easily reading her body language.

"But how?!" She was done with playing games. The brunette was moments away to strangling the truth out of it, no pun intended. Someone hold her mutha facken earrings because she was gonna fuck dis hoe three sixty-upside down.

The brunette wanted answers and she wanted it now. Serah hated how confused she was. She hated how ignorant she was of her current situation. She hated everything that contributed into toying with her thoughts. That shit was definitely enjoying every moment. Damn sadist. She was thinking of every possible way of hiding a body discretely.

Truth rised from the ground and faced her. She felt the prickle of her skin and felt uncomfortable as it continued to stay silent. Was it... checking her out?

Aw hell to the fucking naw

Before she could say anything, it beated her to it, "Well, you'll just have to pay a little toll if you're seeking more answers."

The gears in her head stopped moving. No, not her Jimmy Neuron gears. She hated what it was implying and she hated how she knew what it wanted. "Equivalent exchange..." she muttered under her breath, eyes wide with realization.

"Bravo, you're catching on quickly! now what will it be? you're lucky I'm allowing you to chose as oppose to taking what I deem is equitable. " This fucking bitch did not just say that. If it wasn't all mighty and shit, she would've pulled a gun gangsta style on this hoe.

Even with all her thoughts running around, her body was stiff. Serah didn't wanted to lose anything, she didn't deserve this crap. It was nothing but a load of bullshit. She clenched her jaw and stared at the ground, "nothing."

...

"What?"

She returned her gaze to the creature across her fiercely with determination dancing in her eyes, "I said, I will offer you nothing!" There was no way in hell she was going to lose a limb over something she didn't even want in the first place. Equivalent exchange can go suck her ass for all she cared if that's how it was going to be.

This had taken the creature by surprise as it had not dealt with anything of that sort before. Often the people it had dealt obliged to their fate and offered an exchange to the truth they had gained. However, it was different this time. The human it was dealing with had no willingness to pay any time soon. The fire that danced in her eyes certainly reminded it of a fellow human it had once encountered not long ago, Edward Elric. The determination, the resemblance was striking and it had earn Truth's interest.

"Nothing?" It repeated; amused of how the conversation had escalated. Change was certainly nice.

"Is there a fucking echo in here?"

"Surely you don't think you can walk off freely without paying a price?" It added, taking note of her colourful language.

"I didn't ask for the truth dumbass!" She finally acknowledged. The thought of leaving something behind as she walked out that door damn well terrified her. She hated how it was all up to fate to decide what she could and couldn't keep. If fate was a living person, she's mug that bitch broke.

...

It was thrown off by her bluntness. Those who entered its domain usually were too scared or occupied with thoughts to even argue with it. She spoke her mind freely. Discarding anyone of their status, who they were. She didn't care about any of it. To her it was nothing but unnecessary information. "Alchemy's first law-"

"Don't you dare fucking lecture me! It's not Equivalent exchange if the other end of the deal deems it not to be!" she practically had yelled her lungs out, already tired with the back and forth arguing. " I had no fucking clue what I was doing? Hell, I didn't even had any of the right ingredients to perform the human transmutation, dickwad!"

So that's what riled her up?

A grin stretched widely across its face. "You don't know?" it questioned with amusement at the back of its voice. This had caught her on guard at the sudden change of it's attitude.

"Know about... what?" she questioned hesitantly, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer or not.

"your brother was the ultimate sacrifice,"

"What?"

Did she hear that right?

It broke down into fits of laughter, amused of her ignorance. "You are pitiful, an ignorant child to the fullest!"

"I-I don't understand..."

"And yet you have the impudence to call yourself family? all it takes is one drop of blood and there you have it, a capable circle!" It explained; almost as if it was teaching a child.

Of course... how could she have forgotten the nose injury? It all made sense. She recalled the conqueror of Shamballa, one drop opened the portal.

But it was all suppose to be fun and games! The transmutation circle wasn't even suppose to be taken seriously in the first place!

"Alchemy isn't a toy to pass time; to fling for your own amusemen-"

"SHUT UP!" this time, it listened. All was heard was heavy breathing. She dug her nails into her sweaty palms and clenched her jaw; shaken with fury. "Bring my brother back," she ordered with all play drained from her expression. She wasn't going anywhere until she got what she wanted. She wasn't going to stand around and let her get kicked in the ass by some superior wannabe.

"Have you been listening? you're brother is gone," it declared with little sympathy; obviously tired from the back and forth arguing. It began to fumble with it's fingers; suddenly grown interest with that, than the conversation at hand. "There's nothing that can be done."

Nothing? It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. She refused to believe in it's words. "I don't care! Bring him back!" she spat in return. It was her fault that this happened. It was her fault that her brother was taken and not her. She provoked him, she performed the transmutation circle with him. So why did he had to pay over one drop of blood? She did it all, so why not her? Serah should be the one in his place; the one paying, not him. The brunette refused to let it all play out in Truth's hands, in it's sick game for pure amusement.

"Equivalent E-"

"Stop patronizing me!" the brunette interrupted with little patience left. "I ain't a fucking child and sure as hell not stupid. So save the bullshitting if you don't wanna get your ass kicked!" she ranted through one breath. The brunette proceeded to march in front of the gate and slammed her hand against the hard surface. "He's in here, I know he is..."she trailed briefly and looked over her shoulder, "don't tell me you aren't capable of bringing back one life?" she provoked lightly.

It rised from the ground, fully aware of her motives. Although her attempt at bringing it to return her brother was pathetic, it couldn't help but feel tempted to play. "Two can play the game," it said mischievously. Serah turned around and faced the creature and leaned her weight against the gate. "You know, there will be consequences."

"What could be more important than blood?"

"You'd be surprised,"

"Try me,"

"How about I show you?"

A light brush trailed across her neck and instinctively her hand shot up to meet with something else, multiple limbs wrapping around her wrist. Her eyes widened and she flicked her vision towards the creature across from her. "What kind of game is this?" she hissed.

"Do not confuse reality with play," it stated from a far, watching with interest.

Serah thrashed against the reaching tendrils and ran for the other direction, "you basterd!" Before she could throw a punch, a grasp restricted her from continuing any further. She was inches away from meeting it's skull. Multiple limbs from the gate reached out and harshly lifted her weight off the ground by the leg. She felt the blood pump against her skull as she swung loosely, reaching to remove the black tendrils, "Shit!" Pain struck her as she felt her body slam against a surface and the burning of her skin rubbing against the floor. She was dragged without mercy towards the gate. She struggled against the closing doors, reaching out with the little fight still left in her.

"This is the price you shall pay for him and the truth. And now I will bestow upon you the despair you deserve!"

Darkness was consuming her and she was afraid, desperate. Her price was a punishment she would never understand. Truth's sense of toll payment was based on cruel irony, right?

But what was so cruel of crossing the other gate?

(Hello my lovely wasabi sniffers! sorry... kekeke not sorry for the ed edd n eddy cover ahaaa

this awfully took a long time despite it wasn't as long as I had anticipated. However as I promised, It did explain some questions some of you may have had. Sorry if it's taking long to get to the "I'm in FMA whaa part!" I want to keep it realistic as much as possible so the process should be steady as opposed to being rushed. I've noticed in other fics they tend to not explain how the character is transported, which does irritate me!

and then there is the mary sues -shivers- god send those basterds straight back to hell -cue screaming- no never mind, stay the fuck away from my territory! go to purgatory you lil shets! hell is mineeeee -hisses-

anyways, thanks for reading! how bout' ya give it a review hmmmm? adios, my lovely spawns of satan!)


	4. Serah in wonderland Ch4

A groan vibrated from her throat. She grumbled under her breath and hushed whatever was taking her away from her peaceful slumber, if snoring counted. Was there an earthquake? Soon the shaking began to accelerate as she continued to ignore the nuisance. That was until she felt freshly poured water running down her skin.

Serah shot up from her fetal position and began to curse a string of profanities. She scanned for the perpetrator and was met with a boy with a bucket in hand. He looked to be of a grade preschooler. Damn pesky kids and their games. She narrowed her eyes menacingly and stared daggers at him, "you little shit!" The brunette shot out a hand in an attempt to grab the him but he quickly reacted and began to mock her childishly. She rolled her eyes and stopped in her place; finally taking note of her surroundings. What the actual fuck?

Where the hell was she?

Panic began to overwhelm her. She had a tendency to act that way in situations as this. It was like deja vu again with being lost and all. In the eyes of an outsider, she may have looked odd and over reactive but she was perfectly sane. At least, that is what she hoped. She didn't recognize where she was at all. It was all scrap and piles of junk that surrounded her. It was all rock and dusts of dirt.

She swallowed a lump down her throat and held her head; trying to remember the last memory she had before arriving here. Flashes of her last encounter with truth slowly returned to her memory lane. She collapsed to her knees and stared with disbelief. Hell to the no. (Yep, she was brining the 90's back)

Serah flicked her gaze to the boy across her and grabbed his shoulders, startling him with her suddenness. "Where am I?!" she demanded with desperateness in her voice. Words were forming in his lips but she recognized none of it. She was well familiar with the languages across the globe but she had never came across a tongue as this.

He was speaking a foreign language she didn't understand nor had she ever heard before.

"Do you speak English?" she questioned with little hope left in her. He tilted his head in question and she dropped her grasp on his shoulders in defeat. He didn't understand her and she didn't understand him either. It was then she realized, her attempts were futile. She was cold, lost, and confused. She felt like Alice in Wonderland.

He saw the sudden change of her demeanour and poked her lightly for her attention. Serah raised her head and merely stared with lost. He gently smiled and tugged at her soaked clothes; forcing her to follow him. She followed him in silence, knowing full well she couldn't do anything to fix that either. Might as well follow. It's not like she had anything to lose.

Had truth lied to her? Had he tricked her? She asked to be with her brother, not this. Why was she even surprise? What did she expect from someone like it? it simply wasn't going to give her what she wanted so easily, that's for sure.

A sigh erupted her throat as she landed her eyes on the back of his neck. She noticed the tanned skin and the unusual vermilion eyes from earlier.

Ishvalan

Was she in?... no, she needed more concrete evidence if she was going to come to a complete conclusion to where she was. That was laughable especially since she just found out Truth was apparently not fictional. Well, she was always known for her rebellious nature.

She continued to follow and wandered her eyes around her surroundings. Nothing but even more scraps of metal and trash. The heat began to kiss her skin as beads of sweat rolled down her temple. Yep. She was going to die before she even arrived to whatever the hell she was heading. Well, at least her clothes were drying. It was like a fucking desert minus the sand.

It was then groups of tents entered her sight. A relieved sigh left her as she continued to follow her guide. Heads began to poke out of the tents and stared at her in wonder and some even with caution. She couldn't help but smile at them out of pure kindness, habits never die.

The brunette stopped her pacing when she collided with a body. She lowered her gaze and noticed the boy stopped in front of a large tent. 'This must be a camp...' she noted thoughtfully. The tanned kid entered the tent and she took it as a signal to follow. Serah lifted the cloth carefully and swooped underneath it, only to be met with a group of old men. The boy began to speak to one of the elders. He must be talking to the leader judging by his posture.

He pointed at her direction with a grin and they all flicked their gaze at her. She stood at the centre awkwardly and waved lightly, "uh... 'sup?" Whispers began to take place from the men until one stepped up with visible anger. Well, someone was on their period. He yelled at the boy and the kid flinched at the sudden lash. His grin faded and tears began to spring from his eyes.

Who the fuck did this guy think he was? Serah interrupted his yelling and sent a punch towards his direction. He staggered backwards and held his jaw with shock. It slipped instantly and a growl left him. He approached her until he was stopped by the leader. Had she mentioned that he had a wonderful beard?

'Brown Gandalf, is that you?'

She turned her back on the two arguing with each other and faced the teary eyed child. She crouched to his level and comforted him with a brief smile. The brunette ruffled through his hair and suggested him to leave with gestures. He wiped his tears and sent a toothy grin, running out the tent. She followed her gaze on his back until he left; then returning her sight to the crowd of men.

The elder she had deduced to be the leader of the camp approached her and spoke with a soft expression caressing his well worn features of age. Serah furrowed her brows, still failing to understand the words that left his chapped lips. Well this was damn lovely. This was definitely what she needed. To be lost and foreign to the eyes of everyone. He noticed the confusion flickering on her face and he began to question her in what seemed to be a different language.

She dropped her gaze from him and dug her nails into her skin. "I... I can't understand you." The brunette wanted to do something. She wanted nothing more but to help herself but she knew very well she wasn't capable. She felt the pricking on her eyes.

Fuck everything!

The brunette was simply angry; fumed with rage. The fact that she couldn't help herself and to add that Truth played her, she was pissed. She wanted to punch something, to release her curses off her chest.

She felt something, warmth. Her hands were lifted and uncurled by the leader. He noticed her distressed expression and took note she was lost and frankly didn't understood his tongue. She looked at her palms and realized she was bruising herself. Was she that distressed to not notice the pain? She sent a bewildered expression at him and he simply sent an assuring smile her way. He looked over his shoulder and spoke a few words and a women entered the tent, simply taking her by the arm. She ignored her confusion and chuckled, guiding her to a secluded area.

There were buckets and barrels of water standing on the ground. She ushered her to go in but Serah merely sent a questioning look. The women approached her and tugged at her clothing, gesturing her to remove them. She wanted her to bathe in the barrelled water. When realization hit her, she shook her head furiously with a tint staining her cheeks. She would rather be dirty than to bathe in pubic, especially in front of a random women she barely just met.

'This is how you get raped'

After many attempts of trying to remove her clothes, she sighed and gave up. The tanned women muttered a few words under her breath and waved for Serah to follow. They left the area and after a few minutes of walking with an awkward silence, the lady stopped by a pot over burning wood. She inhaled the sweet aroma the pot emitted and felt a grumbling in her stomach.

Jesus fucking Christ.

With all the thoughts pouring furiously from her mind earlier, she hadn't noticed her hunger until now. Wasn't the exaggerated grumbling supposed to be in cartoons? Her stomach hadn't complained this much before till now. The lady laughed at this and crouched by the utensil, pouring the contents into a chipped bowl accompanied with a spoon. She handed it to Serah and forced her to sit. The only thing the brunette could do was accept the food thankfully. If she wanted to stay alive then she needed the necessary components, and food just so happened to be one of them.

She eyed the bowl of soup and scooped the contents inside with the spoon. Everything seemed to bizarre. It all seemed so surreal. She had experienced the odd. She had gained information from the impossible and learned not only a few days ago that what she thought was fictional was a lie and here she was, alive and hopefully sane. How was it all possible? She wanted to run and continue the life of a normal teenager but she knew she was only lying to herself.

Wasn't this what she yearned for more than anything with her time on earth? To feel the adrenaline pump through her body? To have her own adventure away from the cold reality? and yet here she was, denying what she wanted the most; denying the only logical explanation to where she was.

"when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth" she muttered to herself, quoting Sherlock Holmes. A shaken exhale left her. This was all too much for her for one day. She raised her gaze and watched the women serving food to the children. She returned her stare at her bowl and raised the spoon to her chapped lips.

That was then an explosion occurred near by. Startled like the clumsy person she is, the bowl slipped from her fingers tips and went shattering to the ground. She cursed under her breath and looked to find a trail of smoke rising to the sky.

What the hell?

She followed the smoke until a familiar sound struck her ears, was that gun shots? Screaming and children crying followed afterwards. Her pacing slowly quickened and soon she broke off into a full sprint. Her eyes went wide. The sight of blood was everywhere. Bodies laid limp against the rocky ground. She stared in pure shock, unable to scream. It was then her gaze landed on a familiar figure, the young boy who guided her to the camp.

Why was he on the ground?

She ran to his direction and fell to her knees, shaking the limp body. The brunette turned him over and was met with empty eyes. She fell back and held her mouth, covering a cry. The smell of blood disagreed with her stomach. Serah began to gag and with restraint held back the vomit that threatened to rise to her mouth.

A figure who appeared to be wearing a military uniform entered her sight and cocked a gun at her direction. Before she could react, a large figure jumped in front of her; taking the bullet to the chest. It collapsed to the ground without further movement. She stood and staggered backwards, realizing it was the elder who helped her earlier. "Oh god..." Why was this happening? Like any person who'd react to the situation, she ran for the other direction.

Barely running past three steps, Serah collided into two figures and raised her gaze at the armed men. They eyed her sternly and scanned over her. One of them began to speak in a foreign language as the other stood on guard. She stood silent, unsure of what to do or how to react. The man repeated the same sentence but only with more force as he pointed the gun at her direction. She thought fast and panicked, kicking him where the sun don't shine, a man's weakness. She took advantage of the situation and snatched the gun from his weaken grasp. "Uh..."

How the fuck do you work this shit?

She squinted her eyes close and hoped for the best, pulling the trigger to where she thought their legs were. The two men yelled in agony and noticed their disfigured legs with bullets pierced in them as she finally peeked. Well, at least it was better than dying.

A sudden pain went past through her thigh and her knees buckled under her weight. She hissed in pain and saw a glint of metal in the wound. She was shot. Serah forced herself to stand up until two tight grasps on either side of her arms pulled her up harshly. They were dragging her towards a vehicle. "Fuck off!" The brunette protested and thrashed under their strength.

This time, a different soldier stood in front of her and spoke sternly. Unfortunately, she didn't understood any of it. "Suck. my. ass." She merely flipped him off and spat in his face. This definitely got a reaction from him. He knocked her out with the hilt of his weapon.

'Why does life hate me?...'

(Hello my lovely wasabi sniffers! how was the chapter? I know what you're thinking, "she saw the truth so how come she doesn't understand the language blah yadayada... Y U NO USE ALCHEMY SAVE PPL"

No need to worry, all your questions will be answered in the next chapter. I don't want her to have access to anything that easily. Yeah I know, Senpai is so cruel! Well let me tell you something, reality is cruel too! OHOHOHOH!

Like I said, I want to keep everything as realistic as possible. That's funny especially since she's been transported into FMAB but you get what I mean.

YoyoyoyoyooooOOOOOooo reviews are very much appreciated my subjects. Adiooos my wasabis sniffers!)


	5. Interrogation time Ch5

Coldness swept over her body as her eyes flew open. Her hair was dripping wet and her clothes were soaked with water. It was Deja vu all over again. How many times was she going to go through the same process of a bucket pouring over her?

She reached out to part her bangs from blocking her sight until a clink caught her attention. Her eye's glided over to her wrists. They were restrained with chains. what the hell was this?

Soon Serah noticed she was sitting at a table in a dimly lit room. An old light bulb swung loosely above her head. She rolled her eyes of how cliché it fit for an interrogation room. "How original," she muttered with little humour.

The brunette glanced at the corner of her eye and noticed a figure behind her. So that's the basterd who poured her. "Fucking cunt." There was movement behind the doors and there entered a soldier. He must have been a higher rank, based on the difference in uniform from the other men.

"What? no women?" She asked as the two stood idle; guarding the door while the other sat in front of her. They ignored her comment and the Blondie sitting across her cleared his throat; gaining her attention.

She rested her gaze on him with little interest and leaned back on the chair. He began to speak and she was still unfamiliar with the tongue everyone spoke. Did no one tell him she spoke a different language? Serah continued to ignore him and balanced herself on the two legs until a slam on the table brought her back. Startled, the chair tipped backwards and for a moment she saw her life flash before her eyes. 'Goodbye world, it was nice knowing you.'

Seconds passed and she peeked through her squinted eyes. The figure behind her caught the chair with little effort and returned it to its original position. She lifted her chin and looked above to meet crow-like orbs. "Thanks Fam, I owe you one." He nodded in silence and stepped back to the shadows.

She shrugged and looked back at the former interrogator; leaning towards the table. She rested her restrained hands on the hard surface and eyed the old lad. He began to speak again until she raised a finger to silence him. "Look Pal, if you haven't noticed- I don't exactly speak the language," the words rolled out of her tongue dully and when she was done, she leaned back with a thud.

He observed her cautiously and this time spoke slowly. They were treating her like she was stupid. As if repeating the same thing slowly was gonna make a difference.

Serah raised a brow at his pathetic attempt; unimpressed. A sigh left him and he rised from his seat; turning his back on her. He whispered to one of the guard's and left the room, closing the door behind him. She huffed and kicked her feet back on the table. The uniformed men by the doorway glanced at her every few minutes with caution, making sure she wouldn't attempt an escape. Serah however, was busy relaxing until a sound erupted from her.

Her stomach growled in hunger.

She removed her feet on the table and held her protesting stomach. When she had first arrived here, did she eat? A growl replied to her thought. 'Ok, that's a no.' Her stomach grumbled again but only this time louder than before. Serah punched her stomach multiple times until the protesting stopped. It was painful but nevertheless, an effective method. She stared at the two guards with such intensity that they shifted uncomfortably. No one can handle a women's stare. No one.

The duo avoided her eye contact the whole time awkwardly. She cursed internally to herself for her failure. Damn them for being immune. 'Ok, time for plan B.' The brunette looked over her shoulder and stared daggers at the soldier who helped her earlier. It took him a few minutes to realize she wasn't going to stop staring. He merely stared at her in return without shifting his gaze. The two stared in silence until his eyes began to twitch.

Twitch Twitch

It was working. Her stomach protested once more and the look of pity flickered in his eyes. 'Yes, feel pity, MORE PITY! FEED ME BRO! I NEED FOOD- NOURISHMENT!' He clenched his jaw and gave into her stare, walking towards the doorway. The soldier muttered a few words to the guards and exited. After hearing the door click followed by faded footsteps , she celebrated her success. "Aw yiss!" she then proceeded to wing a song out of the blue on how superior and god-like she was. The soldiers eyed her questioningly but she didn't give much of a damn.

Her self flattering moment was then interrupted when two figures entered the room. She halted her celebration and followed her gaze at the duo with sudden interest. "Swiggity swag, what's in the bag?" she then playfully wagged her eyebrows in amusement. They began to speak to her but with every attempt, she either shrugged or shook her head with little understanding. They seemed to be talking in various languages, trying to see if she understood any of it.

She was beginning to feel more stressed than tired from all the questioning. The interrogators' were growing impatient and more aggressive with every passing second. "Everyone shut up!" her voice penetrated the air. Silence lingered in the room. They didn't understand her but at least they got the message. She rested her hands against her face and thought carefully.

Serah had accidentally broken the taboo and gained access to forbidden knowledge. So how come she couldn't remember any of it? No matter how hard she thought, she couldn't remember the texts, the images, anything! she couldn't see any information within that thick skull.

A frustrated sight left her. "Think Serah, think!" the brunette encouraged mostly to herself. Others that accompanied her within the room merely watched with interest, not daring to interrupt her.

How was Edward able to remember, able to access that knowledge? She thought carefully and formed multiple theories. "Alchemy..." she muttered quietly. Her hands slipped from her face and she stared into nothing in particular.

Maybe it was like Alchemy. In order to use the form of science, one must tap into the energies that exist within the Earth and matter. If she applied the same method but substituted it with her memory, it may just work. She mentally slapped herself for being stupid. Of course, Edward was an alchemist. It was an elementary method for him to thought up within a minute.

Serah blocked her vision and concentrated. If this worked, she might be able to understand them. No matter how crazy it sounded, she had to try. She was getting tired of how useless she was to even helping herself. Once she was deep in her memory, she was standing within a room. "What the?..." she muttered in shock of the sudden switch in setting.

There was a buzzing sound from an un-channeled television near by. She followed the sound and once her eyes found the object, the screen flickered images. Why was this so familiar? The screen soon shifted into an image of a well in a foggy setting. She narrowed her eyes at the screen with an uneasy feeling lingering in her stomach. For some reason, her body was telling her to leave but her mind refused with curiosity. A white figure emerged from the well in a crawling manner. Once her eyes casted on the white gown, she realized why this was so familiar. It was a scene from The Ring.

The figure began to appear bigger as it seemed to be approaching her, despite being in a screen. She recognized this part. It was going to climb from the screen and enter her reality. Serah twisted her heal to the opposite direction and ran for the door; unwilling to look back. She twisted the door knob at the very last second before it reached out and shut the door behind her.

The brunette staggered away from the door breathless and collided her back with a wall. She was in a hallway. "Ok, I officially hate The Ring," she exhaled and turned away from the door with caution, unsure if that thing was gonna come out.

Serah wandered her eyes around her surroundings in awe. There were multiple doors down the corridor but she knew none of them lead to the information she needed. She had deduced that all the doors down the corridor were past memories she had earned from her time in her world. The memory she needed of the gate however, would be different physically as she didn't had normal access to it earlier. There was a white light at the end of the hallway; illuminating the walls. "I'm not dead, am I?" she questioned with humor. She followed the light and entered nothing but blankness. "Alright, here we are..." In front of her stood a gate.

She had found it.

She approached the gate and stared, unsure of what to do. She kicked, pulled, knocked, and ran her body against the hard surface but no matter what she did, nothing worked. What the hell was this?The brunette sighed with distress and glared daggers at the doorways. "Open damn it!" she yelled in frustration with a kick and continued, "what do you want me to say? Abracadabra?"

The doors opened.

"You little shit," and with that, multiple tendrils pulled her in. Note to self, don't bad mouth it.

Her eyes flung open and she was returned to the interrogation room. She sat breathlessly as sweat crept down her neck. That was... undeniably an acid trip. She noticed a hand resting on her shoulder. Serah raised her gaze and met crow-like orbs from earlier. She must have been in there for too long, judging by the odd looks they sent her. "What was that?" he questioned with a puzzled look.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, "Holy shit, it worked!" she yelled in shock. It was more of a question rather than a statement. The interrogator shared a puzzled glance while one of them slammed their fist against the table. The guarding soldiers furrowed their brow of her vulgar choice of words. It was probably because she was a women. She rolled her eyes at this and mentally patted herself on the back. The trip in her mind was... crazy. She had little faith that the theory would actually work.

"So, you do speak Amestrian," the soldier seated across her stated with a hint of irritation behind his voice.

She nodded her head slowly, "uh, yeah..." She couldn't just say 'No, I just learned the language thirty seconds ago.' Even if she did, it wasn't like they were going to believe her anyway, and it wouldn't necessarily benefit her either.

"Then why did you refuse to speak earlier?"

"I was going though shock?" she thought up at the very last second. He eyed her with suspicion and took the answer without further three muttered amongst themselves and returned their gaze towards her. She raised a brow and the next question was asked. Well, this was amateur interrogating.

"Did you assist in the flanking with the Ishvalan?" he queried bluntly.

Ishvalan?

Ok, that kicked her doubts of being in Fullmetal Alchemist down the drain. Of course, she did get hints of the blue uniforms. From what she'd been through so far, she wasn't so surprised any more. "I don't know what you're talking about," she stated, cloaking any sentiment.

One of the men narrowed their eyes at her, "then what were you doing at the camp?" he demanded, not believing a single word. Oh shit, what was she suppose to say?

"I just so happened to be there," she answered and it was the truth, only that it sounded awfully suspicious. Serah mentally slapped herself. Though, she wasn't exactly sure how she ended up there but she was well aware it was all Truth's doing.

"You think this is a game?" he asked with impatience hinted in his voice.

His partner rested their gloved hand on the blonde's shoulder and took over, "what do you think it looks like to the military? that you just so happened to be the only non-Ishvalan at the camp?" he mocked her words back; unsatisfied with the vaguely spoken answer. "Take note you aren't necessarily putting yourself in a good situation," he revealed as he adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "That is, unless you cooperate now, you'll be able to grace the opportunity of leaving sooner," he suggested; hoping Serah would oblige.

"I don't know how I got there!" the brunette declared sternly, "I just woke up, ok?"

The four eyed soldier raised his brow, "you just woke up?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned her weight against the chair, "is there a fucking echo in here?" If she wasn't restraint, she would gladly grace her fist on his 'oh so punch-able' face.

After many moments of strict questioning and continued vague responses, they took a break. "Can I go now?" she asked with boredom dripping from her lips. She needed to find her brother soon and the repeated questioning wasn't helping her situation.

"No," he answered bluntly and readjusted his glasses. She swore if he fucking moved that piece of shit on his nose one more time, she'll shove them so far up his ass that- (CENSORED)

"Well, can I at least use the toilet?"

"No,"

"Aiight, I guess I'll just do it here then," she answered and began to unbutton her coal jeggings. He returned his gaze at her in confusion, realizing what she was going to do.

He shielded his eyes with a blush creeping on his cheeks, "what are you doing?!" he yelled in obvious embarrassment.

Serah halted her removal of the cloth and stared at him, "I'm gonna piss, what do you think I'm doing?" she answered casually, fanning innocence.

"In here?!" he gushed in disbelief, "what is wrong with you?!"

"Well I can't exactly use the washroom, can I?" the brunette retorted and continued to unzip her fly. The other men in the room continued to stand by idly, choosing not to interfere with the situation. Just when she was about to pull down the fabric, he pointed out his hand for her to stop.

"Alright, Alright! just don't urinate in here," he gave in and folded his arms with his back turned; waiting for the brunette to fix her pants. The four eyed soldier spoke a few words to his companion and nodded. He pushed through the door and looked over his shoulder, "you coming or what?" Serah rolled her eyes and followed up after him.

"Already dropping formalities, huh?" She questioned, stirring up a conversation. Trying to avoid awkward silence.

He continued to stare ahead and finally replied, "you aren't exactly my superior nor do I know you. There's not much to benefit."

A small simper tugged at her lips. She liked him already despite wanting to break his rectum with his glasses not too long ago. Her gaze landed on the side of his face; observing him closely.

You know, the more she thought about it, the more he resembled Kyoya from Ouran High school Host Club. She narrowed her eyes and rubbed her chin aggressively, "hmm." Actually, he had a striking resemblance to him. Almost as if he was... identical? A bit too suspiciously identical.

He felt heavy breathing tingling against his neck. The soldier looked to his left to meet chocolate orbs in return. The distance between them was very thin. He moved away startled as another blush stained his cheeks. "What in the world are you doing?" he demanded.

She shrugged her shoulders with lost interest, "oh, you just look like someone I know," on screen.

"Well, I assure that I'd never associate myself with you," he insulted bluntly, returning his gaze in front of him. Scratch that, she wanted rip his face off. If he wasn't so deliciously appealing, she'd rip his lungs out and watch him suffocate. The brunette had a soft spot for her fictional crushes, and Kyoya just so happened to be one of them.

...

"So... got a name?" the brunette asked; changing the topic.

"Who doesn't?"

An exasperated sight parted her lips. This was definitely going to be a long day, especially with him escorting and sassing her everywhere. "I mean what's your name? dumb ass," she asked once again. Jesus Christ, how far was the wash room? It was like a maze in here.

"I fail to see the importance of my name as our meeting is only temporary," he asserted with disinterest of the conversation.

She scoffed at this, "well, I need address you by a name. That is unless you're ok with asshole?" She smirked at his expected reaction; flinching of her remark. So he was that kind of person? Well, it was to be expected, especially since she was in an undeveloped time period compared to hers. Men during this era were more use to conserved women, excluding Oliver Armstrong. Now she was something else.

"If you must know, it's Asa Faust," he finally informed; annoyed with her bickering.

The brunette nodded in approval, "sounds sexy," she confessed with humour dripping. Serah playfully bumped hips against his with a light chuckle. He jumped at the sudden contact, unsure of how to react.

His face went flush and he instantly distanced himself from her, "w-what?" Her smirked widened as the two continued to pace down the hall, passing by a few soldiers within the building who sent them amused glances.

"Come on! you must get all the ladies at your feet," she wagged her eyebrows suggestively. Asa strided ahead of her in hopes of escaping her pestering. He had heard stupidity was a very contagious disease from one of his fellow colleges. Serah followed his footsteps in sync and elbowed his rib cage multiple times with a few "eh? eh?"

The duo may have seemed odd as she still had restraints wrapped around her wrists. Now that she thought about it, she could have possibly looked like a slave. The thought of her being dominated by Kyoya sent a jolt beyond her spine. The brunette mentally nosebleed of the multiple scenarios she fantasized. Fifty shades of Kyoya played in her mind. Oh yeeeah~

It was then her lovely moment was interrupted by a halt. They arrived in front of a women's restroom. She returned her gaze to the taller male and extended both her shackled wrists, "well?"

He eyed her and arched a brow, "well what?"

How many times was she going to roll her eyes today? "I'm not pissing with these on?" she informed with a shake of her wrists as emphasis.

"I don't see a problem," the soldier confessed with none change in expression.

"Are you serious? you expect me to do my business in these?" Serah lifted her wrists and pointed them inches away from his face.

He pushed them away with his index and nodded. "Are you not capable?" the crow haired soldier questioned. Was that a genuine question?

"It's not a matter of if I'm capable or not! I gotta do my lazy biz!"

His brows knitted together in confusion, "biz?.." Asa repeated with little understanding. She was beginning to understand why truth sent her here. To torture her of his obliviousness to her swaggy slang.

"BUSINESS MAN, BUSINESS!" Serah shouted with lost patience. He surrendered both his hands and withdrew a chain of keys in his pocket. He flipped through a few and found the correct key, inserting it in the slot. She felt the release of her wrists and rubbed at them in satisfactory. "Jesus, what does a women got to do to pee?" the brunette muttered and pushed through the door.

She quietly peeked through the stalls like a stealthy ninja and noticed them all unoccupied. With a relieved sigh, she returned to the door and twisted the lock. 'Finally, some alone time.' The brunette sat herself down on the toilet seat and pulled her legs towards her chest. She may have seemed unaffected by her sudden change in surroundings but it was all a forced façade.

Serah ignored the pricking in her eyes and wiped the access tears. She was afraid of the fact that this was real. The young female wanted to believe that it was a dream but every time she denied the reality of it, a new fact would show up telling her it was real. What was she suppose to do now? She couldn't just wait for what the military may do to her, nor could she waste any time in hiding.

She had to escape, but where was she going to go afterwards? A groan echoed in the stall. This was far more complicated than she had expected. The female was unsure if she was in the first series or brotherhood. To make things even more complicated, even if she found out which one she was in, she still had to find out what season too. Serah groaned even louder and tugged on her hair.

Why did life hate her so much?

Alright, she had to make a plan. Maybe she should find Mustang or The Elric brothers. But what was she suppose to tell them? "Yo, I'm from the otha gate and I gotta find mah bitch brotha from anotha mutha. So can ya fine ass help me -insert tongue click- or naaah?" She face palmed at the imaginary scenario and muffled a screech. Serah was doomed from the very start she came here.

Growl growl growl GROWL

Forget about everything, she still hadn't eaten in hours. So much for planning. She straightened up and left the stall to rinse her face. The brunette stared at her reflection in disgust. Her hair was messy and her clothes were damp from earlier. She pulled her hair up in a high pony tail and straightened out the hairs that poked out with water, giving her a sleek look. She admired her work with a nod of approval. "Why hello there~ did you crawl out of hell? because damn you are fire-

"What's taking you so long?" Asa demanded and another pounding was heard. Serah huffed and unlocked the door; stepping out in the hallway.

"Where you at Fam?" when the few words left her, a dark aura sent shivers up her spine. She slowly turned around to face a pissed off Asa with a bleeding nose. Like the oblivious female she was, she just had to ask the question, "what happened?" This sent a twitch to his eyebrows and a light smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

He swung his arm and cocked a finger at her direction. "YOU!" he bursted loudly, almost to the point of shattering the windows. "Is what 'happened'" he hissed with bunny ears curving on his fingers.

Serah opened her mouth in realization and held her chest with flattery, "Oh Senpai! I never knew you were such a pervert!" she yelled dramatically, gaining the attention of many soldiers. Some even poking their head out the doors.

His straight arm fell limp with a dumbfounded look across his face, "What-"

"Although thou art fair, I cannot return such passion... for another holds my heart!" she declared with love struck eyes. The look of confusion began to grow visible on his face as more people gathered around them. She twirled and looked distantly with hands against her chest, "Roy Mustang!" The brunette was having too much fun with this to even stop. When the idea popped, she couldn't resist with playing around.

The few soldiers nodded in expectation as a few muttered "he is a ladies man after all" and "ouch, rejection..." All talk stopped when a familiar voice struck everyone's ears.

"Someone said my name?" it was the Flame Alchemist himself.

(swiggity swag what's in the bag my fellow wasabi sniffers? well that was the longest chapter I've done in decades. Jesus, I may get carpal tunnel from all this ahaa

Was that a good cliff hanger? I don't know, I will never know! I honestly have no idea on what to do for the next chapter

THIS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE

ah well, please review!)


	6. Authors note

Hello my lovely wasabi sniffers!

Thank you so much for reviewing! As stupid as it may seem, I enjoy reading your comments. Even one review makes me so happy! I know, I'm getting worked up over three reviews BUT it makes me feel appreciated as stupid as it may seem.

GETTING TO THE POINT

I will be re-writing and editing a few of the past chapters because I've noticed some scenes are very fast and not a lot of thought was put into them. I've also come to dislike the chapter where Serah enters the gate, very cliché and often written right off the bat in other stories. I want this to be a fun experience for you all reading! So please be patient! I promise you, it will be worth it.

DONT WORRY

I've already got chapter 6 half way done. I'm a bit unsure on how the events will play out but I'm excited to start writing when I have it all planned out. If any of you have suggestions then please feel free to leave them in the review section! Anything will be very helpful! thanks for reading c:


End file.
